DO I LOVE HIM
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May wonders if she loves Drew,While going to the beach with him.What will happen?Does she love or not?Find out.This is a contestshipping and OC/OC One-shot!ANICA OUT LEATSSSS!


**Me:Hi,I made a One-Shot of Contestshipping and OC/OC.**

**Drew:Third story second One-Shot huh.**

**Me:Yeah!**

**May:Awesome!**

**Yusei:Good luck.**

**Me:Thanks!Disclaimer anyone?**

**Yusei:Anica DOES NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Me:START!**

* * *

**_~DO I LOVE HIM?~_**

**[May's POV.] **

I stared at my rose vase wondering of my feelings for a certain grasshead I knew.

_ 'Do I really love him'_I wonder had started going out yesterday when he asked me to be his girlfriend in front of a huge and I mean HUGE crowd they were all watching waiting for me to say yes and I I'm wondering If I lide or told the truth.

I also knew for a while that every time that I was with him I got this weird beautiflies in my stomach,blush a lot,and I think of him a LOT.

_ 'Maybe I do love him,maybe if I spent more time with him it will be clearer'_She thought will sending Drew a text to hang out at the agreed and will pike her up in a little got ready putting her two piece red swimsuit and put a white shirt on top and a green skirt that reach her knees also on top and some white and green sandals and waited for Drew.

The doorbell rang and May told her family that she was going to the beach with Drew they agreed and told her to put some sunblock on while she was answered the door and Drew greeted her.

"Hey,May"Drew said and hugged her."Hi,Drew"May said feeling beautiflies in her stomach by the hug but she hugged him back feeling really happy.'_There are the beautiflies,and I feel really happy maybe I was right about loving him'_She thought hopefully.

* * *

[**Normal POV.]**

They reach the beach and looked for a spot to put there they were ready they let all there Pokemon out so they could play Roselia,Blaziken and Absol talked together,Beautifly and Masquerain were in a tree was sleeping skitty was taking a nap on top of him,butterfree,flygon were ,Glaceon and Leafeon were playing tag with each at the pkemon play May smile happily and decided to get change and Drew did the same.

When she came out thought she couldn't find Drew so she walk around to look for him only to find him pinned to a palm kissing another girl had long black hair in a ponytail,she had good figure,a blue one piece swimsuit and was very held on to her shoulders or that was what May saw.

'_How could he cheat on me and after I realized that I love him,too"_May thought crushed and shatterded from the scene. It was true while changing she had realized that she love him A LOT."DREW!"May managed to yell throughout her broke apart and saw May watching them while 's eyes widen but before he could say something May beat him to it."HOW COULD YOU?"She screamed at him before she returned her pokemon to there pokeballs and ran out of the beach.

Drew push the girl before him away and returned his pokemon before going after May to explain.

* * *

May ran as far as she could she couldn't stop so she keep didn't realize she past Kiara and Yusei who were on there saw her crying and running so they followed her and ended up on her home she ran in and they ran past her parents and brother but she didn't care she was to hurt to care about anything at the moment and looked her self in her room crying her heart and Yusei stoped running once they saw her parents hiving them concern looks.

They explain that they were on there date and saw May crying and followed her but she didn't seem to they explained the doorbell rang and they answered it to find a panting Drew trying to get his breath back.

"Is May here i need to talk to her quickly?"Drew asked as quick as he got his breath back."What happened"May's mother,Caroline explained how he went to get ready and when he was finish he went to find May only to be pinned against a palm tree and tried to push her of but she was strong and that was when May came and saw them and ran away and he followed."Is that the truth?"A familiar voice 's head snap to the place where the voice came to find a tear strain face ran to May and hugged her while she struggled to free her self.

"Let go and answer me."May demanded with a serious face."Yes it's true I would never her you like that May"Drew said and everybody nodded in agreement."I'm sorry I accuse you of cheating,Drew"May said sad that she even tough of Drew doing that to her."Hey It's okay It's fine,so you believe me?"Drew asked with hope in his smiled and said"Yes,I believe you"And with that they kiss and it turn deep after a the separated for air the were panting and they smiled at each other.

May's parents were happy that the misunderstanding was cleared up and went back to making dinner while Max went to watch T.V.

Kiara and Jusei went to finish there date and were happy that May and Drew were back thy kissed each other out of happiness.

_**~THE**_**_END_**

* * *

**Me:Hope** **you guys like for my new story that's not a one-shot it's called The Crystal Rose One is already up and I will Try to upload a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday.**

**May:This story was really sweet,I like it!**

**Drew:Do not forget to Review.**

**Yusei:Well that is all.**

**Everybody:BYE REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
